An act of kindness
by QuilB9
Summary: It was an act of kindness that made Sasuke fall in love. True the first may not have been kindness, a fist to face usually isn't, but to Sasuke it was an act of kindness...


Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. I simply borrowed them from the Narutoverse

* * *

><p>There are many things you can say about this uchiha, but out of those many things no one can contest the fact that<p>

this Uchiha knows how to make a presence. No one can not un-notice him and as such no one can not help but look

at him as he stamped towards the stage. Everyone looked, riveted, as he, the uchiha who showed very little

interest outside of study and Naruto, practically glowed with a single minded intention that cuts across making

everyone and everything bow out of his way. Like a beloved prince, a conquering king, a triumphant hero no one can

not help but follow him, their eyes glued to him.

And being dragged behind was a girl, but no one noticed. Struggling, blushing, and stuttering, but no one noticed.

Wincing in pain as the hands wrapped around his wrist tightened painfully, but no one noticed. The way Sasuke

looked back at the involuntary groan and how his eyes softened, the corners of his mouth relaxed, but no one

noticed. All they saw was him, and she was like the shadow that no one noticed until pointed out. But she was

never pointed out until they reached the stage.

And Sasuke stood at the front and roared, roared like a king to his people, roared like conqueror to the conquered,

roared like a president to his people. Well, I think presidents' shouts like that during their speeches. But damn him,

for making me think in theatrics about him… what a bastard.

Hmm… feeling the weight of the paper he was holding. Is it possible? This far? Possible, possible! If I just aimed it

right and with the right timing and force it could be possible. No it is not simply possible but it can happen, I can

make it happen because I am Naruto Uzumaki. Higher, higher, aim it higher. There. A snicker went pass his lips

remembering the last time he did this:

Kiba was yammering on and on about something, really does the boy not know when to shut up. Hypocritical, I know

but… Naruto was in his very rare moods of being silent and wanting silence but it seems that the idiot in front of him

doesn't get it.

Just one more time it might possibly enter his head that I don't want to talk. "Kiba. Shut! Up!" for the hundredth time

this day. But apparently Kiba doesn't understand , it seems his hair and skull are far too thick that the message got

diluted and eventually pitter out along the way.

Frustrated, Naruto threw a small wadded piece of paper towards Kiba and by luck, by sheer stupendous luck that

paper somehow managed to find itself at the back of Kiba's tongue, right after it was batted out of the from entering

his throat by his ugula. That look of sheer shock, open and wide eyes, that immediately crumpled to a look of a

crumpled up shock:Tongue trying to pry it out by scraping itself along his teeth and eyes scrunched up was hilarious.

That was apparently enough to shut up the brunette. And effective enough to propel naruto to start talking in his

loud obnoxious way.

A snicker again as he remembered. Pulling back his arm to throw the wadded piece of paper between his fingers and

he let loose… Away and away, and falling and falling… on person two heads away from where he stood. A frown

marred Naruto's face, and for some reason he actually believed that the rolled up paper is going to reach to the

stage in which he was separated from it by hundreds of student. The distance was almost like from end to end of an

Olympic size pool.

A whine ready from Naruto. Trying hard not to listen, trying hard not to believe, trying hard to ignore Sasuke's action

and words. An action that will substantiate, that will make real and true what he was trying so hard to not believe,

something that will make him finally acknowledge that its real. That is why he started rolling another wad of paper

again. Trying hard, trying so hard to ignore what Sasuke was saying, trying not listen but simply hear. He whistled

but still its so clear, he talked but no it doesn't stop it.

And as he tried so hard to not listen, as he tried so hard to will it that it isn't true, but it still came crushing down on

him. The truth no matter how much he tried to ignore it was gobbling him, forcing him to drown and breathe in, and

like water rushing to the lungs he desperately tried to force it out. But like water it kept rushing in and in, and no

matter how much you tried, no matter how desperate you were, you still choked on it. And it felt like he was burning,

but he still felt oh so cold. It was painful and burned brighter when it was fuelled by regret, the knowledge that it

could have been him beside Sasuke and not that girl. Not that girl!

Sasuke stopped talking as soon as a file of paper thumped him on the chest, thick when rolled up but thin, an inch in

width at most, when it curled out when it settled on the floor. And his eyes zeroed in on the name, Uzumaki and

Uchiha. It was a report.

A resounding thud echoed as the doors forcefully closed. And an echoing squeek of snickers on tile as it sped away.

Away and away from the truth not wanted.

* * *

><p>This is not a oneshot... nor is this the first chapter. I simply wrote this to not forget the plot story and to simply get a foothold in writing in sentences and paragraphs again.<p>

AN: ***eye twitch* it's horrible, way too many details, sentences way too packed. The progression is awful, it seems to jump erratically out of the neat line that i was trying to draw. And foremost of all is the consistency, the POV is not consistent(i know its in 3rd person but i feel and i know that it jumps around) and the flow is not consistent as well.**

**Do leave a review... I mean seriously throw a cuttie at poor me!**


End file.
